


Doctor McCoy

by Kirk-to-Engineering (AnxiouslyGoing)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Family, Fluff, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/Kirk-to-Engineering





	Doctor McCoy

 

 

 

As anyone on the Enterprise could tell you, Doctor Leonard McCoy could easily be one of the most feared medical officers in the fleet.

Before his morning coffee, he spoke solely in growls and angry grunts. After his morning coffee, his vocabulary expanded to include southern idioms and colorful insults as he dealt with the more foolhardy members of the crew. This was not without fair reason, of course. The majority of the injuries brought to his attention in medbay were cause by sheer stupidity or the fact that half the crew lacked "a lick of common sense" as the doctor himself often put it. Almost every single crewman aboard had ended up receiving a stern lecture from the man as he patched them up with not always entirely gentle treatment as the situation dictated.

 

"Gee, Sulu. I would never have guessed you hated shots considering you grabbed an _unknown alien plant covered in thorns barehanded._ Now hold still."

 

"No, Scotty, I can't keep my voice down. Maybe you should have thought about the hangover you were going to have before you nearly gave yourself alcohol poisoning by attempting to out drink an alien race who _literally cannot get drunk_!"

 

Even Uhura did not escape his wrath when she nearly collapsed from staying up two days straight to translate a new alien artifact and forgot to eat. "Of all the idiots on that bridge I thought you at least had some brains to you! You best get comfortable because you're not leaving that bed until I say you are!" (This threat lasted barely a day, of course, because the lieutenant was far more behaved than the rest of the bridge crew and knew how to get herself back on the doctor's good side.)

 

The misadventures of the ship's captain by himself would be enough to fill an entire library with examples. But needless to say, even the bold James Kirk felt a hint of fear when his CMO marched toward him with anger in his eyes and a hypo needle in hand. McCoy could march straight onto the bridge, grab the younger man by the collar, and haul him away without any of the rest of the crew daring to stop him. "Manhandling a commanding officer could have you court martialed, Bones." "Like I give a darn. You skipped your physical again."

 

 

Every single crew member has a story like this when it comes to Leonard McCoy. And all share a healthy respect for the CMO. But if you ask of them what they first think of when you mention his name? Not one of those stories will make the list.

 

Instead, Chekov will tell you of the first time he was truly hurt in a mission and the doctor surprised him by murmuring soothing words in Russian. The sentences were simple and the man's southern twang twisted the pronunciation enough to give an almost comical tone to it all, but the navigator had never been more thankful to hear his native tongue.

 

Nurse Chapel will tell you of the countless times she has had to almost carry the man to his own bed when he fell asleep in a chair next to a patient's side after a worrisome surgery, lulling himself to sleep as he stared at the vital signs on the monitors keep a steady, healthy rhythm. She will try to sound as if she is complaining, but will not quite manage to keep the fond smile from her lips.

 

Despite their frequent bickering, even Commander Spock will admit that the man is quite an exceptional medical officer. And, in his more unguarded moments, the Vulcan might even call him a friend.

 

Every crew member aboard the Enterprise will have a story like this. Where the grouchiness slipped away and they were met with a man who offered a listening ear, a comforting hand, or perhaps just a good glass of whiskey. And they will each tell you their stories with a smile.

 

As I said, Doctor Leonard McCoy _could_ easily be one of the most feared medical officers in the fleet. But instead, that loud, grumpy, stubborn man just might be the most loved.


End file.
